VerseTale: Ex
by PhantomPhantasia
Summary: All over the universes, numerous resets happen all the time. Sometimes they are small. Others due to regret. Others are true. Some reset so many times in a short span because they are unsure of their path. All these resets happening. All. At. The. Same. Time. Sometimes, though. Things can crack. Elements of Falsehoods. Impossible possibilities.(On hold, for later)
1. Falling Stars - Prologue

A/N - This story starts off pretty slow But, there are differences in this story. so if you don't wish to miss any details, I highly recommend to just struggle through the first little bit. This story contains a lot of the Multiverse. This will eventually include a lot of the very famous Undertale Timelines. So if you wish to see that then continue reading. Because I will eventually get to them. I promise. The storyline will get a little confusing as its meant to be. Undertale has a knack for not being completely reasonable. Which is the way to go, even though I explain a lot, don't take it at face value. There may or may not be plotholes/plot twists or things that just don't make any sense. If you see that please leave a comment I want to know what you think.

A morphed symbol of light cast down at Frisk, for at that moment he had climbed Mt. Ebott, stumbling off a tree, and gripping the branch for safety, the unfortunate part is that it snapped. Just as he fell into the hole at the bottom and into the underground.

The mystical light sparked and exploded brightly, it began to speed up. Disappearing from the sky and into the surroundings.

It fell onto Frisk's sights having aimed there from the beginning, his constant freefall landed him into its path. He snapped up noticing its approach. He tried to block, it wasn't enough, the light pierced right through his arms and then into his body, crashing and colliding with his bones. The impact smashed him against the rocks.

The light swarming him violently, Particles seeping into his cuts and bruises. His eyes visions and colour slowly twisted and changed, appearance distorted and shook.

The light merged with himself. Causing a dent in fundamentals of reality. The part of reality that did not constant before. This world wasn't supposed to exist. The collapse of another reality caused another to open. Frisk calmed his body, shaken from the struggle.

His clothes burnt up a bit, and only a few pieces remained scattered upon his body. He fell to black falling unconscious in the air, the force holding him up vanished as he continued slowly to freefall towards the ground embedded with flowers.


	2. Frisk EX

A/N I'd like to mention that this story is probably going to be really well thought out more than my other one. Not that any has read that one yet. I've got plenty of views for it. But anyway. This story is going to heavily involve a lot of multiverses, some are made entirely by me. But most are known. As well. Frisk EX hopefully the name isn't taken. But I'm using it now. Frisk Ex/Verse!Frisk. Enjoy this if you like other AU then this could probably peak your interest. If there are any specific characters from other AU that you wish to see. If any creators want their character in this. Please don't hestitate to ask. Alright. Enjoy.

Water trickled from the ceiling against the concrete in the shadows, the drips soft as they landed, the noises echoed without the cavern, it gave the place that chill feeling. Those who get lost will never be discovered. In the middle of the room, bright yellow coloured flowers broke the fall of the young individual laying upon them. Frisk, laying there with his burnt up outfit didn't move and was still unconscious.

Suddenly jerking around in his position, his body made a snap and hit the ground again, his clothes warped around tightening around him as if it were alive. He awoke from his state in pain, struggling to overcome the choking that he is placed in. He wiggled his feet and hands, but it took take.

His clothes morphed a bit to another colour, still not apparent to him at all. He tried to get a better look but was knocked to the other side against one of the pillars, his arms released but still reeling in chest pains. Something inside him.

It's like someone took a blender and started twisting up his insides, he knelt down overcome with grief, the wailing as he bit his lip. Only for a few more seconds until he jolted up relieved that it was over. Facing planting into the flowers again, he took a minute to catch his breath, suddenly all that pain vanished like it never occurred. His mind was weird, he felt odd. Something was forcing its way in like it changed him by force. It wasn't over, he held his head in pain. He had the biggest headache right now.

"What…" He struggled to say, he moved to get up after laying on his back. With one foot he pushed up leaning up against the pillar. "Huff…" dealing with the fatigue of his body all of sudden, he thought it was the fall. And slowly progressed closer towards the doorway. He wasn't concerned so much about staying in the area, he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Another step, he passed the archway, coming into another dark room. With a flower in the middle. It blew in the wind, he wasn't interested in it, though. He kept going stumbling closer to the other side of the room. He was almost there until.

"Hello there." Someone spoke. The voice came from behind him. He gripped the doorway to twist his head and looked to see no one. But the flower. He gave up a confused look until the flower turned it's head around with an innocent smile on it. Frisk didn't get frightened by this, he stared at himself in shock, and got closer to it.

"You are new here. You know to the underground-"

"I shouldn't have played up on that mountain," Frisk muttered loud enough for it to hear him. The flower frowned at the disrespect he just got.

"Hey don't ignore me. I'm trying to help you here!" he insisted

"What are you...No, wait I really want to ask you something important. Like What are your goals-" Frisk coughed, and coughed trying to get whatever it was stuck in his throat out. But that was a mere Illusion. He appeared fine to the flower standing in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" He said

"What do you mean," Frisk answered

"I mean, why are you coughing and all that stuff, you are completely fine."

"What are you talking about look at me-" Frisk looked at his feet. He was wearing clothes. But when did that happen? He observed himself, these were not his. When were these put on him? A different pair of clothes. It didn't look much different from his own, but it wasn't. The colours are all wrong!

"When did these get on me!" He tried to pull them off, but he started coughing loudly again. The flower just limped and tilted its head.

"Stop. Don't speak to me right now" He pushed his hand out towards the flower. The shirt he wore wasn't his traditional attire, instead, the strips on the shirt were cyan, while the rest of it was white. His pants were black, and he wore gloves. They are also black and a scarf that was black. His shoes were also black. He stared, and observed his appearance carefully, this kind of fashion senses...

"Are you going to ignore me forever?"

He looked up at him, something clicked in his mind as he glanced around from the flower.

"So what are you again?" Frisk asked, quickly holding his head. The headache hasn't gone away yet.

"Oh. Of course! I'm Flowey the Flower! Nice, you meet you. You seem to be new to the underground"

"So it would appear.." Frisk returned his gaze upon him. Now knowing his name it felt like he really didn't like Flowey all too much. It wasn't because it was a talking flower.

"What's with that kind of response. I'm only trying to help you" 'He seems different all of a sudden. Do humans change like that to the new environment? Oh well It doesn't matter'

"So what are you going to tell me." Frisk looked down at his hand. Moving it around and looked at his palm. He seemed curious about something but didn't make any move to show what it was.

"About the underground. And how to survive of course. Let me introduce you too…"

Frisk stared at Flowey with dedication, his staring was interrupted by the large amounts of floating around him. They were little white pellets.

"ACTUALLY NEVERMIND I'M SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Flowey spoke in a sinister voice, the face on the flower changed quickly. Frisk stepped back, with the sudden change. He looked to see if he could avoid the oncoming attack.

Frisk struck with certain death couldn't see an opening at all. He was trapped, he glanced back at Flowey with not much of an impression on him. He rushed towards him.

"WHAT YOU WANT TO ATTACK ME DIRECTLY NOT A CHAnce-" Flowey guarded with roots, but he noticed Frisk just walk past him, he grabbed the stick on the floor and whipped it at the pellets in the way. They disappeared, but the stick was destroyed with that he slipped through the opening. And remained undamaged by the attack.

"You…"

Frisk slid to a halt, having escaped a life-threatening move. He didn't really seem that affected.

"You escaped? Wow, how clever of you. You know I'm sorry about that I didn't really mean it.."

Flowey stared off in his own world. He glanced back at Frisk who seemed to think about all this. He crept up on him with his abominable face. Frisk noticed it but trapped by the vines that hooked around him, clenching his teeth at his naive thinking.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE NOW!" The pellets came flying forth once more. Frisk accessed the situation. But couldn't act in time. A ball of fire came hurling forth knocking the Flower away, the vines ceased and disappeared into the floor again.

"Are you alright dear. That horrible thing won't hurt you any longer.." the goat woman said, looking and extending her hand out to Frisk who fell down. He moved his head to observe her. He got a warm feeling from her for some reason, he responded with a smile. And gripped her hand.

"Thank you. I was going to die for sure." He said.

"You are welcome, I'm glad I made it in time. I'm Toriel, I come here from time to time to see if any humans fall down. I'm the caretaker of the ruins. Please follow me. I'll take care of you." Toriel gave off a pleasant smile.

"I'll follow you then."

Toriel stepped out of the room, with Frisk following close behind.

"Are you familiar with puzzles?" Toriel spoke

"Which puzzles are you referring too? Does it have something to do with these plates on the floor?" he asked

"Well, Yes. Let me introduce you." she walked along a certain path. Nothing really happened.

"Was that just an introduction."

"Yes. I'm just getting you familiar with them. Come, there are more ahead"

Frisk followed her throughout each puzzle that was set up. It was really weird that she had puzzles set up near the back of the ruins. If humans fell down from there then those puzzles would kill any who would want to go through. It certainly odd to contradict her own words like that without really thinking about it.

If the person who came by was greeted by her or was clever enough to figure out the puzzle then they could savour their own fate a little longer. Because something told Frisk that this was just the beginning of the journey. Toriel finished up all the puzzles and proceeded to enter her house. Before entering himself. He was stopped by the shining light of gold over by the leaves.

He placed his hands on it, and a holographic table appeared. Finding a way to stop Flowey kept him committed with determination. 'Save' .. 'Reset' *Save* Frisk turns to return to the entrance of the house and opened the door.

Toriel was waiting for him to come. She quickly introduced him.

"This is my place, you are welcome to stay for as long as you like. But of course, where else is there to go" She smiled. He squinted at her knowing full well that those words were a pass, she didn't want to him to leave. And would most likely force him to stay by doing something reckless or careless to prevent it. He watched as she went along the hallway towards a room. She patted his head before going somewhere else.

"Is this my room for now?" He muttered looking around the place it seemed fairly kept, the room itself was really nicely clean. She really cares for those who visit here, doesn't she? It would be a pity if she met someone who cared nothing for her at all. He glanced at the door and looked at the bed. He was getting tired. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a nap.

Opening the covers and sliding into bed, he shut his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Frisk, I-I-I..just relax o-okay.." A voice spoke through the darkness.

"hey doc, you think the kid will be alright?" another voice said

"I'm not sure sans. We'll have to see, he is in bad condition. You ready to do this?" the mysterious doctor said. Frisk twisted in his bed muttering Sans name. He wasn't aware of it.

"alright kiddo. You'll get better in no time-"

A loud noise screeched in his mind, Frisk snapped up from his bed in a panic holding his chest, he checked his face with his hands to make sure he was already. It felt like his eyes were burning and chest was on fire. What happened.

The door opened, the light turning on to see Toriel walk through with a concerned expression. Frisk sighed in relief. Seemed it was a dream, but it felt like real pain.

"Are you alright child, I heard something."

Frisk waved her off slightly, "I just had a bad dream nothing to worry about." He slides to the side ready to get up from the bed.

"I'm all about worrying, alright well if you are hungry I made some pie. It's in the fridge. She went and left the room."

'This presence is strange. What have I become." He held his head, the headache was slowly going away, but why it was still giving him trouble made no sense to him. Looking around the room, he got curious about her lifestyle, she has plenty of rooms. This room is a child's room. It remains to be apparent. Because there are toys in a toy box. Pictures. and plants. He walked around reading the books on the shelves.

Looking at the picture on the wall, it looked like a child drew it. Was she bad at drawing? Or did she have...He looked at the door for a second. He left the room, he saw that she was in the living room and decided to take a stroll around the place. First noticing a couple of plants that looked like they had died. He couldn't tell what they were, certainly an odd thing to place here. He moved past towards the room the plants were directly beside of.

"I suppose this would be her room wouldn't it." He muttered, he carefully twisted the doorknob open. The room was neat, clean. He noticed the dairy on the desk first.

"What's this?" He looked at the notes, they were...puns? Jokes? Which of her personality was that again, he has yet to see it. Of course, it didn't bother him if he didn't see her joke around, she really cared for him. But such protection was over the top kind. and had a lot of bad vibes to it. He really needed to understand her more. Looking around the room, she definitely had more stuff then the other room did. More books. That seemed like the first thing to look at. Water...

"That's what the planet was then, interesting. She has a lot of books for things she'll never really encounter. other then, of course, those she has already."

He took notice of the cactus. Cool, I suppose.

Nothing really sticks out here. I guess we'll move on. Exiting her room and moving towards the living room. Toriel was reading a book. About..snails.

He tilted his head and body, his eyes wide by something.

"Is something the matter?" she asked

"No sorry," he moved past her towards the kitchen and found the piece of the pie that she said. He took it.

He stared at everything in the place. Observed the books, one after the other. Sat at the fireplace. Looking at her from a distance, each book was mostly about plants, and snails, and other weird facts that made no real impact. Her life really consists of this every day? Such a lonely and isolated existence. He glanced from time to time to see her expression, it didn't really change.

He noticed that she would check up on him as well, she really had the caring heart of a mother. With all the books read up until this point, he really exhausted his own time here. With the day coming to an end as seen as she went to bed. That made him realise that living here wouldn't be so bad. Reading books and playing around the ruins. It wasn't so bad and using her as a clock for bedtime. Kinda a good thing really, But it is impossible for him. He needed to leave sooner or later. He has come up with his decision.

He went into his room after saying his goodnights to her. He went to bed.

The next morning came, as he opened his eyes to the silence, it really bugged him. It really just bugged him. Hearing nothing. He slowly picked himself up off the pillow to observe the room. It's a pity, that she can't really have a family. These words meant more to her than he currently knew. Getting out of bed, he moved towards the door and left.

Toriel was again just reading books again. It seemed his theory was correct, lonely. He didn't hesitate to get his words out.

"You wish to leave. Why would you want to leave? Is my home not suitable for you." Toriel seemed a little upset, but avoided the damage and trying to avoid trying to get him to leave swaying his decision.

"No, your place is amazing, I'm surprised that you keep yourself good all these years. It's not the same mindset for me, though."

"I see. But then again we could always try and change that-" He was really insistent.

"Maybe, but my mind is made up.." He answered, Toriel looked down at the book for a brief moment and closed it and stood up.

"I need to take care of something first." she left in a hurry for something downstairs. He watched as she disappeared through the archway, he wasn't a fool, he made sure to get a good look at the entrance there. It's the entrance to the ruins. So he followed her.

"You cannot leave, I won't allow it." She sped up. He followed pace quietly until meeting up with her again, she clearly was doing this on purpose.

"Each time a human falls down they come and then wish to leave, they leave, they die. But not anymore." She raced ahead again. Seriously fast she is, she looks like she is walking not running.

He turned the corner again she was there.

"I'm going to destroy the entrance, then you won't have to go." She went up ahead. So she intended to act selfishly in the end. He somehow got the feeling something like this would happen.

Coming up towards her, she stood looking at the door, unable to accomplish what she wished to do. Stepping slowly towards her.

"Toriel. I've seen how you live, I've watched how you do things, you are quiet and live peacefully, aside from reading books you enjoy making chocolate and baking pies. Your life is honestly the best I've seen." Frisk seemed to be judging her on that. Which was ironic a little bit.

"I'm glad you understand me. But if you wish to leave, then prove more than your knowledge. Prove to me that you can survive out there."

Frisk looked at her. She turned around with the smile and kindness went away, she held a stern and concrete expression, fireballs appeared so suddenly.

"Toriel...I won't fight you.." He held his head, trying to resist the headache again, it just appears whenever it likes. He glanced back up at her, she threw one of the fireballs at him, he dodged immediately. They rained past him, at a steady pace. They weren't terribly difficult to dodge. She didn't stop attacking, so reckless. Proving my worth.

He skipped around to keep out of there way, she seemed annoyed by his attempts. She kept the attacks going, He made a misstep moving towards an oncoming fireball, the attack hit directly, causing an explosion around the cavern entrance. She halted her attack.

He seemed fine, just a little wound appeared on his body. He could tell that she is concerned for him.

"Why…" She rose her hands summoning the same attacks. He ran around them tirelessly. The headache was getting worse, it bothered him more than the attacks she dished out. He stuttered for a second on his dodging. He almost got hit again.

"Toriel…"

"Just run...If you can't handle it" She said, launching another strike! He stood still, the attacks weren't even hitting him. She didn't even want to attack him, she really didn't hide it at all, her eyes weren't even focused on the fight in front of her.

The attacks kept coming for a couple of minutes. Frisk watched the whole thing, she stopped breathing heavily, hands on her knees.

"Huff…"

Frisk moved a little, still struggling with the headache, which finally revealed itself. He held his chest in pain, Toriel alerted by his contained screams, he refused to fall. with the heavy contained pressure that kept beating from his chest, was the headache accumulated by the fall he had or was it related to his body. Something inside of him wanted to get out so badly, seeing her like that triggered it. Now that he thought about it. Every time something like this happened the headache really got to him in each scene, his thoughts blurred and ceased with the force that struck out, with a few cracks in the walls his soul tapped out in front of him.

"What in the world…" Toriel still recovering from earlier, looked upon his soul with sadness. Such a beautiful looking soul. Such a unique colours. It was a mixed soul, flashing between Red, Orange, Cyan and White. The soul appeared white at first but mixed around altogether in those forms. It appeared. Red was the less to show, mostly Cyan and orange. And white being the made header of it.

"I can't believe I did that to someone like yourself…" Toriel was shocked, a chill ran down her spine seeing this. It was her first time, in all her life even with all the humans that have died, they didn't possess nearly as special soul as he does. It looked spectacular

She noticed his presence after the light died down. He opened his eyes, They were silver, he held her mouth looking at him. She almost cried, his stance was great. He closed them for a moment and reopened them.

"My name is Frisk EX. And I refuse to fight you Toriel, I refuse to cause any pain to you. You are a beautiful person. I've come to understand that you don't deserve death, you are wonderful women capable of a lot of good. You took care of me even though I'm human, and you are a monster. You acted selfishly to keep me here, but you did it with good cause. And for that, I can only spare you."

Frisk EX placed his arm across his chest giving her his sincere approach. He closed his eyes and smiled at her.

"Please understand." He said

"I understand completely. Frisk, you have clearly proven to me that you are capable of handling the world out there. I didn't have a clue did I.." Toriel teared up..the boy in front of him was too special for words…

"Toriel...Try not to live in isolation for too long. I understand that all this, what you do for humans when they come is amazing. But...you are only doing more damage by preventing it like this. So externally. It's bound to fail in the end. Just look, it hasn't worked out before."

She couldn't hold her emotions. She stepped up and hugged the boy intensely, she didn't let off, she really took his words to heart, he has only ever said good things to her. Something she hasn't gotten in a long time. Who knows how long she's been down here living alone.

"I will, Frisk, I will…" She answered, 'I won't, I can't let go of this child just yet…' She stand there slowly drifting off into a peace. She really loved him that much, as much as any that has to appear before her. And all of them left, this wasn't just because of what she has seen today, but repressed emotions of all those that left her alone here. Though only he has made the effort like this.

"Toriel..please how long are you going to hug me for…" She looked up at him for a second. She noticed that the soul was gone, his appearance seemed normal again. His eyes were still silver so it definitely wasn't a dream.

"How long...oh my, don't tell me.."

"Yeah, you fell asleep hugging me. I've been standing here for an hour…" Frisk scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Toriel quickly got up gripping his shoulders.

"Why didn't you wake me up! You…" She looked at his smile, it was so pure.

"Why would I do that. You only deserved the rest..after attacking me and tiring yourself out." He said

"H...huh..."

"Someone else took care of you didn't they."

She stumbled back in shock, the maturity of this child was off the charts. Was he what they needed. What 'He' needed.

'cough' "I see I've clearly made the wrong choice by keeping you here. Frisk, I shall work to make your words happen. I shall leave this place. Of course, it'll take some time to give up on this place. But I hope I'll see you again in the future."

"Of course" He smiled

"Haha...Thanks." They shared the moment. Before she stepped away back into the ruin entrance.

Frisk EX looked at her quietly, before turning back to the entrance door.

"Well."

Frisk looked at the door quietly not making any sudden moves, he then looked at the inside of his arm. And noticed the engraving of EX on his arm. This symbol as well...Experiment..Gaster.

"Two things...I can't remember.."


	3. Alteration

Opening the door to the exit, which was actually the real entrance to the ruins. Frisk was greeted with. Snow, and lots of it. Trees surrounding the ruins completely, they were tall and crowded, no wonder she lived there. No one could probably find this place. A familiar feeling though came over him as he glanced around. Feelings of temporal traces could be sensed around. It's peculiar, was it natural to feel these unusual effects on him, like his body was tickling him on the inside.

Acting a bit odd for himself, he lightly dusted his pants and shirt, he proceeded to walk the narrow path covered with trees. Stepping over the branch up ahead. A slow and distance breeze hit his face, blowing around his hair. His eyes gazed in the direction but did not move his head or body. But something seemed to have been there. The branch broke into pieces.

Slowly halting his movements, he turned to see the pieces of the branch, he didn't make any sudden facial expressions, only stared in blank suppression, looking up at the trees and dark areas of the area he didn't notice anything out of place. Whoever it was, disappeared quickly. He knew exactly who it could be, the connection was felt strangely in his heart.

Turning back to his course, he glanced back for a second and then walked up again. Until he came into view of a large archway, certainly not the best overhead construct he's ever seen. It didn't look very thought out.

"Human. That's rude." footsteps overcame Frisk's ears, everything got really silent and quiet as only those casual and slowly made steps got closer, louder until the wind of whoever it was standing right behind him.

"Don't you know how to greet a new…"

Frisk turned around without him finishing that sentence, he reached out his hand towards him. Frisk stared down at the boney thing that was his hand and approached with his own. The moment the hand touched and gripped it firmly a farting sound could be heard, the sound was the classic whoopee cushion prank, he wasn't aware that people had smaller outfitted ones. It felt faintly familiar.

However, after giggling a bit, he looked back up at the surprised and devoid of eyes that which the skeleton had. He was shocked and a little annoyed by what he saw in Frisk, his hand got tighter. Frisk struggled to let go, unable to properly shake him off, his grip just kept on tightening. He fell to his knees, clutching his pants to hold back the pain.

"Sans! Sans! Let go, what are you doing! That hurts! Why are you squeezing my hand so hard!" He let go the moment Frisk shouted his name so openly.

He held his head in thought for a moment before looking normal, and back down at Frisk. He shook off what happened immediately and glanced in the other direction

"ehehe, you know what they say, drinking milk gives you strong bones."

Frisk carefully caressed his hand after the ordeal he just suffered, Sans just sums it up with a bad joke, rather than a bad pun.

"do skeletons even drink milk" He replied

"no"

"That wasn't a pun.." he stated

"Does it have to be."

Frisk got up onto his feet pushing away the snow off his pants. He finally got to meet sans again. He knew he would. But that meeting was strange. Almost breaking his hand.

"hey kid how do you know my name i never told you yet, or maybe it's because, by chance, you have been through this before"

Frisk raised an eyebrow, carefully analysing him and his question, though it was not a question. He knew that look it was the one sans does when he knows something about a reset or that he's aware of stuff. He is after all aware of it, isn't he? It wasn't a surprise but he figured he would. The way he explains things like this too Frisk had always given him nightmares. Sans wasn't just a lazyton after all.

He wasn't prepared to lie to him. Though some things even he didn't know. He knew about sans, not everything is picture perfect. He did, however, feel a connection to him. A strange one.

"I believe we may have met before. Somehow I knew your name" Frisk gave off that reassuring unknowing facial, scratching his head trying to find the words "It just struck out when I saw you. Course I wasn't prepared to get my hand crushed."

Sans closed his eyes, giving Frisk an anxious feeling, what is he gonna say.

"being honest never hurt anybody pal i'm actually supposed to be hunting humans right now, but i don't really feel like capturing any humans. but hey look my brother papyrus is a human hunting fanatic and loves to capture humans."

"look right over there."

Frisk twisted his head in the direction told, The tall skeleton in the distance was doing something next to a vendor table. Smirking even he was still the same. It's good to meet them again. Even if the feeling isn't completely mutual.

"See these bars just go straight through my brother made the bars to big to stop anyone."

Sans walked by him, he decided to follow up until standing right next to the conventionally shaped lamp. Papyrus was busy with something. He dropped whatever it was that he was carrying over the counter top, it fell to the snow on the inside, he just walked away noticing Sans

"THERE YOU ARE SANS"

"sup bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S SUP WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! IT'S BEEN DAYS"

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES. YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATIONS"

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!"

"staring at this thing, it's a nice looking right. want to a look?"

"NO, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH! I NEED TO BE READY FOR WHEN THEY ARRIVE, IT WILL FINALLY BE MY DAY TO CAPTURE A HUMAN I SHALL DEFEAT THEM WITH MY DIFFICULT PUZZLES! THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THOSE UTTERLY DESERVED, I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"PEOPLE WILL ASK AROUND FOR MY AUTOGRAPH, OH AND THEY WILL WANT TO ASK TO BE FRIENDS. I WILL BECOME FAMOUS SHOWERING WITH KISSES, ALL THOSE WILL SHOUT MY NAME WHEN I WALK BY. I WILL POSSESS MANY VIEWS ON UNDERNET"

"well"

"maybe this could help you"

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES"

"ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND GETTING LAZIER EVERY DAY"

"Hey, take it easy. i've gotten tons of work done today.

"Skele-tons"

"DAMMIT SANS!"

"well you're smiling aren't you"

"YES! AND I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Papyrus sighed and shrugged gazing in the other direction. Frisk didn't bother to speak up afraid that papyrus would suspect him, it's funny how he doesn't notice that he is there at all.

"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT LIKE ME HAVE A DIFFICULT TIME GETTING THE RESPECT HE DESERVES"

"Wow bro sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the bone"

Sans shrugged his shoulders

"UGH! DID YOU AT LEAST FIND A HUMAN YET!"

"Yeah"

"GREAT!...I GUESS THAT'S SETTLED" Papyrus turned and walked away in the other direction. Leaving them both behind.

"I never knew that would happen." that was certainly interesting. Talk about new sights.

"that worked out better than i expected"

"Here I thought he took capturing humans seriously" he replied

"We will see, won't we. It would be really nice if you could keep my brother happy for awhile he hasn't really seen a human before"

"That shouldn't be too hard. He seems really fond of humans even though he's never seen anyway, he's got a lot of thought on them hasn't he, I think I noticed that side of him right away. Guess that fanatic thing goes far right."

"yep, i'll meet up with you ahead"

"Hold on, can't we chat for a bit before"

Frisk came close. Looking at him, observing him. Taking notes. His smile for as long as he knew is always plastered up.

"Hey kid don't get too attached you know things like that don't work out right"

Frisk was a bit embarrassed by that statement, when did he say anything about that. Sans likes to talk.

"Don't talk like a simpleton.."

"hey what can I say, I'm a skeleton"

He shrugged his shoulders hand out in plain view.

"Right...Well, I guess I'll let you go. I should probably figure out what these puzzles will be won't I."

Frisk stepped back and waved him off. Looks like joking is all he intends to do.

Sans stepped away in the opposite direction towards the ruins. His face, stern, there was an unusual tension in the air treading across the snowy dirt towards the ruins that he visited from time to time, the lady on the other side of the door once said that there was going to be a human to pass through here. She promised him that when that day comes, that they would look out for them, but this human, this particular one gave him a bad vibe. Not unlike from before, this time it was something else. He needed to carefully understand which is likely the real cause for this. He hoped she would know. To find out what happened over there his own curiosity.

He knocked on the door, like he usually did, however the door creaked open making a very obnoxious sound. He observed the inside of it closely, closing the door behind him. The walls were covered in explosive marks implying there was some kind of battle here. He assumed that the child and her fought, he didn't notice any dust. So she is still alive. He already knew that, but never hurts to check.

The battle remnants seemed one-sided, there were no signs that he had fought back. And there were no indications of a weapon on him when they met, so he was bare-handed. Interesting. San kept following the purple brick path until coming towards a staircase. Hearing the constant footsteps of someone upstairs he didn't realise she was that noise.

Toriel had been keeping everything tightly kept for when she decided to leave the ruins, she had placed covers over the furniture, packing up anything value to take with her, she was a real mess of things. She kept going back and forth between the rooms seeing too everything.

Sans stepped up on the last step hearing a loud slam. Teleporting in and out in front of the doorway he saw she was lying down in exhaustion.

"doing some moving.." said Sans coming into the room, Toriel moved in surprise to his visit, who.

"Who are-...wait that voice! It couldn't be.." said Toriel kneeling up. He lent her the extra hand, which she accepted. She patted herself off and smiled at his visit. "I didn't think we would meet so early. Wel-welcome to my home." She showed him "It's not in the best condition I hope you like it. I have all these jokes too if you want to talk" tirelessly stepping towards the diary on the table.

"oh those are good, you really work on them well don't you, my brother would have a fit if he heard us all day"

"is that the one you mentioned before, you had to go because he gets mad if he isn't read a bedtime story?" Toriel asked closing the book.

"that's the one, but hey lady, I'd like to ask you, that child that came by a while ago"

"you mean Frisk"

"yeah, he came by a while ago. I want to ask you something, he seemed a little different from other humans, what is his story." San asked for once he was unsure of the kid's story, this wasn't like before.

Sans usually could tell things from seeing them in their eyes, but when they first met, when he first shook the kids hand something inside of him surged with familiarity. The same feeling he got before with Papyrus a long time ago. It was unusual, the kid couldn't be giving off that feeling even if they had been friends in a past life.

"His story I don't really know much myself, i only had the luxury to live with him for a couple days. He is a pretty incredible boy, I never expected it at all." Toriel said leaving towards the living room. Her suitcases and things.

"you aren't really going to carry all that yourself" Sans commented on her ability to move so thoroughly

"oh no...they aren't really that heavy" She leant down and grabbed both handles, and lifted them up like they were nothing much. "About the boy, when I fought him he showed the most spectacular courage and didn't want to fight me at all, he refused from the beginning, and it looks like he took the time out of all those days we were together to get to know what I do and did around here. He really does things out of kindness and doesn't really care for what it does to himself. Such a special child. Even his soul looks beautiful."

"Ever seen a multi-color soul before?" Toriel said.

"multi-coloured? no, i haven't, you mean to say that the kid has a mixed soul."

"Yes. I remember the colours, Red, White, Orange, Cyan" Toriel moved towards the staircase and was preparing to leave shortly, but wanted to answer anything Sans had first.

"so he has a unique soul"

"It was just amazing to see. I mean I was surprised to see it. he never showed it. It's like it was being prevented from leaving. But at the end, he brought it out, it appeared White for a couple of seconds then started switching slowly between them."

"a white soul, only monsters possess white souls. something about this is wrong" Sans said, "Toriel, you don't think that kid is.."

"It's likely that's what the case was, but it wasn't just white, it only appeared that way for a short time during our battle, I'm not sure if it changed because of the light I saw afterwards. But how I saw it was clear. And I'll never forget what I saw." Toriel finished "If you don't mind I need to finish up here, I just need to take care of a few things within the ruins itself."

Frisk went towards the shining light in the distance, it was the same one in the ruins he saw earlier. He hovered his hand above it, the same table showed up. 'With the promise to help keep Papyrus happy has him committed' *Save*

He sighed in exhaustion, the day has only really just begun. He felt like his job is going to get more difficult from here on out, he stared at two paths that were both in front of him. 'Which one Am I going to take' his thoughts kept saying to him.

"I guess I'll go through here." He moved towards the upper path. To arrive at the river side, with a fishing rod. I guess this was a dead end, to begin with. He glanced at the fishing rod..and just turned around and went back and took the other path instead. Once through, he saw Sans and Papyrus in the distance chatting with each other.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT-"

Interrupted by Frisk's presence he looked at him, Sans glanced towards him as well. After hearing what Toriel said. He needed to first confirm.

"hey bro, what's that," San said, Papyrus looked back staring at the rock behind the human.

"WHAT, THATS A FREAKING ROCK SANS, WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LOOK AT THAT!"

"hey, what's that in front that rock"

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT A HUMAN!"

"yes"

Frisk shut his eyes in embarrassment, he has already gone through this treatment earlier.

"Hi," Frisk said waving at him

"OH, MY HE SPOKE, 'AHEM' HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOT LET PASS! I WILL STOP YOU!"

"Oh…" Frisk muttered he had to really play this out, didn't he.

"I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU. YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE CAPITAL. THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET THE RESPECT I DESERVE THE ONE THAT CAPTURED THE HUMAN! YES! THEN, THEN, THEN. ACTUALLY I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, BUT ANYWAY FOLLOW ME IF YOU DARE, NYEHEHEH"

Papyrus laughed oddly as he left Sans behind with him Sans just paced up next to the tree and leant up on it. He is waiting for Frisk to approach him.

"well that went well, didn't it."

"I find it funny...oh man I can't wait to see what kind of puzzles he wishes to show me," Frisk said he placed his arms at the back of his head stretching out from all the walking.

"don't worry kid, I'll keep an eye socket out for you." Sans left the area in the direction where Papyrus went. The world seemed set on its fixed course aside from a few subtle changes. Though something else felt different.

Frisk continued down the only path there was, and came across another vendor table, other than the one he just past. Before being able to proceed, he heard a sound and quickly stopped to see a dog..go...appear out from the shack. He had his squinting around looking for something that didn't happen to be there. He knew there was something there, though.

Frisk noticed his soul appear, white like before, but did not change colours this time around. He saw Doggo notice him.

"Haha, I moved didn't I" Frisk muttered, as he prepared to see what kind of attacks this guy would dish out.

"Don't move an inch. Human! I shall find you again, I saw you...I did!" Doggo shouted wielding his two blades. Frisk stood still and didn't move at all, he figured this is an obvious thing.

Two large blue emission blades appeared from the two blades the Doggo was wielding. Frisk just stood there, they passed through him. Blue attacks were something he remembered at least. Now to find a way out of this battle. Fighting Doggo seemed like a repetitive task, he didn't really care about petting him. He slowly drew his stamina down until he couldn't attack anymore, he walked up knowing he could be seen. And finally placed his hand on his head, petting him slowly. The Doggo just passed out right in front of him.

Sans who witnessed the battle leaned up against the trees out of sight, finally got the confirmation, so his soul was indeed white. That makes matters a little different, this child was either not a human as he looks, or he is different any kind of human. he then disappeared.

Frisk looked around feeling that temporal unsettling change, he didn't know the cause. He looked ahead and proceeded again.

"hey, kiddo you seem to be having a great time, things to remember, though. My brother has a very special attack. So long as you don't move it won't hurt you. I'm sure you understand what that means don't you" Sans said

"Thanks for the information. Though sans I do want to hang out with you more once I finish helping your brother."

"Helping him?"

"Just think of it as a way of making him view humans differently" Frisk scratched his head, he didn't really know how to get those words across.

"whatever you say, buddy"

Frisk made sure to wave Sans off before going around the ice to prevent slipping on it. Making his way forward he came up across the first Puzzle that Papyrus had for him. It was just a square of snow in front of him.

"THE HUMAN ARRIVES, THIS IS YOUR FIRST PUZZLE, CALL IT, THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE"

"What are the rules of this puzzle exactly."

"WELL, I'M GOING TO TELL YOU IN A SEC-"

Frisk glanced up to see that they were both frozen stuck. This wasn't right, something was definitely wrong here. The world went all grey, and the field he was on disappeared, suddenly inside a dark space. Not just any space, but space itself. Floating in voidless motion, there was one other being with him.

A white face mask and a black body the being in front of him was!

"Gaster..You are here" Frisk EX spoke up. He noticed the difference in power once he reached this space and once he revealed himself that it was him.

"Those rifts that I felt were all you, weren't they." Said Frisk EX he didn't get a chance to fully grasp the situation carefully, but the world playing out so well was definitely his work. Gaster didn't speak he merely phrased him for figuring it out with his gestures.

"I've brought you here for one 'EX', your presence here is a danger to the whole universe. You can't possibly exist here, this world shouldn't exist. What caused it tell me!" Gaster summoned a couple of 'Gaster Blasters' alongside Frisk EX

"I can't say, you are asking me questions I don't have the answer for" Frisk EX snapping his hand out summoning his white soul, a platform shaped underneath him. Allowing him to dodge the onslaught. Gaster jumped behind him, but his hand was caught.

"I almost forgot, you don't remember that do you. You seem have forgotten a lot. You merged with this world's Frisk and caused various elements to collide with it as well, there are differences here. I've been keeping them back, but this force is more than I could handle."

Frisk EX turned to stop the attack, but his black voidless hands bashed him backwards, luckily he blocked it in time.

"You seem to know that much, why haven't you figured out what caused it."

"You think I haven't tried? When I saw the collapse I immediately made the attempt to fix it, but I couldn't! So now I turn to you the most determined person here! You have an exceptional soul, very rare, unique too, with what happened you possess something that I must take! To save us all!"

Several more Gaster Blasters appeared out behind him, dodging got a lot harder as he constantly attacked, with no chance of letting him out of his sight. Placing platform after platform to avoid getting hit. He moved behind Gaster attempting to push him away with his telekinesis.

"I was under a false impression that this world and all timelines were doomed, but when I realised that you were around I made the chance to fix what you guys in the Ex-Timeline caused."

"I recall that being your fault, Gaster EX. He was the one who messed around with those souls, you really are the same as him. The only difference between the both of you is that he doesn't care about the collapse, and you do. But you both act similarly with how you try to accomplish your goals. So persistent. The only reason I don't attack you is that I've already made up my mind that you aren't as evil. You do have good causes for what you do.

Another blast came in, Frisk EX glanced at a specific direction that gave him an idea. He snapped his fingers teleporting out of the area. Teleporting atop the blaster, he crushed it with his telekinesis.

"So, you won't use your **Soul Of Judgement** on me. only being able to do any damage to someone when that is active is sad."

"That's right, I've decided that you don't deserve to die. But that doesn't mean you can kill me so easily." Frisk EX calmed his movements. Still looking in the direction steadily

"Those extra abilities you have gained through experiments with Sans in EX won't do any damage. You understand how massive a weakness that is right. You see how useless you are in this whole problem!" Gaster rose his hand, more Blaster appeared.

"Those are my weaknesses to deal with, Though you are mistaken about something. Soul of Judgement has another function. I may not be able to activate it on someone that I personally deem, but that doesn't exclude using it for other reasons.."

"What…" Gaster stuttered with his attack, but he fired anyway, a dozen amounts of blasts came flying towards him

Frisk's eyes changed, One was Orange and the other was Cyan blue. The same as Sans! His soul began switching between the colours once again. He moved his hand towards the temporal shift.

"Those causal temporal shifts that I felt earlier, those were because of you also weren't they. But because of that, I can do something of my own!"

"I'm extending a welcoming gift come on in Sans" Sans showed up suddenly, eyes glowing to block the oncoming attack. Frisk EX returned to normal the moment Sans showed up.

"kiddo, what is going on here." Said Sans he had the cocky smirk on him as always, even though he is different. And possibly outmatched. It's better than dodging forever.

"Him..I'm sure you've met"

"yo, gaster what's your problem. why you attacking my pal"

He didn't respond. "you just going to sit there all day, or must i give you a..bad time"

"Stop it, Sans, you and I both know you couldn't win in that battle. Even with that power." Gaster flicked his fingers and more Gaster Blasters showed up, Sans responded mimicking his actions, summoning those of his own.

"can't have you hurting my pal"

Gaster glared at him silently and moved his blasters to a hole in space. Where Papyrus was standing frozen due to the effects of his power.

Sans eyes heaved out, His patience ran out, suddenly bursting out all of his attacks, Gaster shot out his own, he had to get him before he hit Papyrus! He wasn't going to make it!

An explosion occurred before impacting through the hole, Frisk EX arms crossed having taken the attack himself. Huffed and puffed, wounds open, and a little bit of blood dripping from his arms.

"Sans…"

He nodded, the Blasters shot out towards Gaster, who was distracted. He tried to move but Frisk EX's Telekinesis stopped him. He took the attack directly.

"you alright kiddo.."

"Yeah..I'm fine.."

Several red beams flew past Sans and Frisk EX, both managing to teleport out of the way, and back beside each other. It seems he wasn't gone yet.

"You almost had me, but you'll need to try a little better." A forcefield around him prevented the attack from doing anything to him. 'How very like him'

"listen, kid, I can't beat him. got any bright ideas"

Sans seemed defeated. "I have a one...but make sure you don't miss."

"You are still going to try attacking me? That is foolish..Alright come then-"

Gaster blasted more at them, Frisk EX stopped the attack with gravity control, sending them away. Sans blasts managed to go through, but only hit managed to hit the barrier around him. Sans teleported close, Gaster jumped back, but fell into his trap, a Gaster Blaster was being prepared to fire from behind.

"Tsk…" He dodged in time for the attack to almost hit Sans. Teleporting above him, creating bones in the air launching them towards him. Cracked upon the barrier.

"you gonna hide behind that shield all day."

Gaster didn't really care about what Sans had to say, he prepared another attack, but was grabbed from behind by Frisk EX, his powers were on full, Telekinesis, gravity control, strength at maxed as possible to keep him still.

"get- dunked on" bones pierced through both Frisk EX's and Gaster's chest killing them both."

Sans turned around seeing Frisk EX body. Doing such a noble thing in front of him like that. "Hurry up and reset…buddy"


	4. Truth

Two Options, Reset Or Continue…

Frisk Ex looked at the options carefully hovering in the void of time for awhile trying to understand a few things before he went back. He has started to remember his past, and why he ended up in this timeline. Because of what Gaster EX from the EX timeline did. The realities are all collapsing, each universe won't show signs of change for a while but inevitably it will all crumble. Gaster from this timeline is different and he has still got his sanity. He understands the danger of not allowing the multiverse to crumble.

'Sans, on the other hand, could, and with the royal scientist maybe we could think of something. It requires plenty of minds to think up a solution. Which is why we will need Gaster. Alright, then I guess the first thing to do is continue forward. And tell Sans about this'

"Continue"

"Sans.." Frisk ran up to him, Sans was busy speaking to his brother about the incident that occurred.

"kid, I was explaining the situation to my bro. you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine, you said to Toriel that you needed me. I didn't know you knew her." Said Frisk he originally figured out that Toriel was a lonely person, so it was hard to believe.

"I'll explain that to you in detail later, we need to make a visit to the royal scientist. Also, just so you are aware. Gaster is there as well, he took the liberty of making an uninvited visit."

"That's actually a good thing. I think we may need him"

"HEY CAN YOU ALL STOP FOR A SECOND."

"Special emergency bro, I need to you get in contact with undyne and tell her to take you to asgore. There is something urgent they will have to hear for themselves. We will be at the lab."

"HOLD ON SANS YOU BOTH ARE GOING RIGHT NOW!"

"yep"

"OH, OKAY, BUT I WILL BE BACK" Papyrus disappeared in the distance running as fast as he could.

"you prepared to go kid"

"Yes, let's go"

Sans snapped his fingers disappearing with Frisk in hand.

* * *

They were immediately in the laboratory.

Alphys was working hard on something important, She had gotten the information ahead of time by Sans after the battle with Gaster.

"we're here" Sans dropped his hand from Frisk. He walked laid back as usual over to

"Oh, Sans, you have arrived. I was just inputting the information Gaster was telling me about." She had that smile.

"oh was he now" Sans glared at Gaster who had his arms in his black body. Almost like he had been wearing a sweater similar to Sans.

"No need to look at me like that Sans. you need me. This was my lab after all." Said Gaster

"Well, it used to be, I built this atop of yours." she quickly corrected

"Right, I'm glad we could all catch-up. But we need to find a way to prevent the collapse of the multiverse. So any bright ideas."

Sans shut his eyes and opened it to reveal he was a bit pissed off from earlier.

"You need to explain yourself first Frisk. Or was it Frisk 'EX' I got the info from Gaster. But I want to hear it from you. I want to know everything. And Alphys will record it so that we can tell the others once they arrive."

"You want to do this now of all times!?" Said Frisk "I mean…"

"just come clean, who are you. just what are you. Gaster went vaguely on me with the details, but he explained this much. you are from the another timeline, at least the soul part is. And merged with our Frisk. correct?"

"yes, that is true," Frisk answered

"My original name is Frisk Ex, but you may just call me Frisk. I don't possess any normal soul, it is called the Soul of Judgement."

"Can I ask, why is your name Frisk Ex. What's with the Ex at the end"

"Gaster from his timeline referred to it that way because of what he began in the experiment" Gaster answered him.

Sans placed his hands back in his pockets and returned to normal.

"I see that is why I felt that when I met you. You had a strange connection to me when I shook your hand that day."

"Actually the reason is not entirely true. I may possess this soul, but it wasn't my original soul. Like your Frisk, I possessed 'Determination' I fought against you all and spared you. In my Timeline, we are far in the future from the remaining Timelines. I have already been through this, unlike everyone else I never reset and continued my life. The only problem is that I suffered an injury that was going to kill me. So to save me, Sans. from my timeline offered up his own. And in returned I received the same power."

"The version of me in his Timeline did more than just that actually. He used the souls that held Justice, and Patience, combined with that power from Sans. He somehow had his own power of Determination fused with them, that created the Soul of Judgement" Gaster added

"This can't be true, the souls all together have been used before. And they didn't create something nearly as strong. So why is this soul any different. The combination of Justice and Patience? As well as my own power wouldn't have much difference against someone who controlled all 6 souls."

"That may be true, in his timeline the souls were heavily experimented on by his Gaster and Alphys. They were transformed in a way, because of what they found out through Gaster's constant space/time travel. He figured out something particularly interesting from a different Timeline. In that Timeline, he witnessed their Chara who was able to extract the extra 'Determination' from the past, that there were ways to extract the extra amounts of certain traits. Like Determination. After being able to expand the way to keep the 'SOULS' intact, they began ways of injecting the soul with more of their feature trait. This transformed them in different ways. When Justice and Patience were experimented on they managed to become True Souls a term used by Gaster in his timeline because of the amount of trait they possessed." Gaster quickly explained. Even Frisk Ex wasn't aware of that, and he has lived for so long that he wasn't aware of Gaster's true intentions. Just what was his goal of injecting that much of it into a single soul

"Excuse me for a minute. Gaster, how do you even know about this anyway?" Frisk asked. Gaster is capable of getting around, but what's the secret.

"I learnt it when the collapse started. The reality is messed up because of what you and Gaster, I suppose I should call him Gaster Ex now shouldn't I, Anyway, because of what he did in that timeline, I gained things I never had before. Knowledge, power, this is likely due to being where I was at the time of the collapse."

"Didn't you just say that Gaster EX was the one who caused the collapse. Why would he agree to help Frisk by giving him those souls? It doesn't make any sense."

"Quite the opposite actually, he saw Frisk as the perfect test subject for it. He acted as their ally until the day came. Once Frisk took part in the experiment was when he revealed what had been planning, But that is when the unusual event happened that created the Soul of Judgement." Said Gaster

"The Soul Of Judgement…" Said Sans in a soft tone.

"But with those three combining, it created another trait, the fourth trait within him," Gaster stated, he pulled up his own diagram on his theory of what happened with that incident.

"The fourth was 'Commitment' wasn't that right." Gaster turned to Frisk.

"That's right. I believe the fourth trait was what created that soul in the first place. I can't say for sure" He quickly replied

"That's exactly what happened, Gaster EX injecting you with the human soul's Justice, Patience was his original plan, he needed to see that his research was a success."

"excuse me G. the real question is how did the souls fuse together."

"I'm currently unsure of the cause, but my guess is that we're wrong in thinking that the fourth trait 'Commitment' wasn't created until after the fusion, but instead occurred before when all the souls touched, that reaction probably caused them to fuse. Which resulted in the Soul of Judgement."

"frisk Ex, what exactly happened with you and Gaster Ex," Sans asked

Frisk looked in the other direction. It was a very faint memory, but now that Sans brought it up it was actually a combined effort that caused the collapse. Retracing his steps he told Sans his story after before and after getting the trait of Judgement.

"Well. I can tell you how it played out if i remember correctly."

* * *

*Gaster! You betrayed Frisk of all people he was only here because he was hurt and you used him as a test subject. I did not bring him here for that! The human women shouted. Like Frisk Ex mentioned the timeline progressed far enough for the seal to be broken. As of right now humanity and monster kind were at peace. Except for a few major things that occurred over the course of that peace.

*Sorry, but your usefulness has come to a close.

Gaster looked at Sans, now drained his power, and no longer capable of doing anything.

*ah, gaster I should have known there was something up with you. that day, what you told me didn't add up.

*it's your fault Sans, if you didn't bother with the kid, this wouldn't have had to happen.

Gaster looked at the machine. Dubbed the EX Machine.

A burst of light came from the EX machine. All parties were lifted off their feet. The women flew against the wall as was Gaster, Frisk who had stepped down from the machine was struggling with something.

A dormant force pushed them with more force than before. With a sudden explosion. Frisk fell to his knees, holding the vessel of his new soul. He stared at Sans who sacrificed everything to keep him alive. He clenched his teeth.

*Gaster..you've caused enough pain to everyone, if this is what you had been planning for the last year...then I shall no longer see you as a friend. Only..an enemy! And for that, I am committed to taking. You. down!

The vessel filled up quickly, his appearance changed, his clothes took on a rapid change as well, his soul was shining between four colours.

Opening his eyes, Glowing both orange and Cyan. Exactly like Sans

*haha, J.P I like it

Sans smiled

*Patience Exceeded. Justice Exceeded. Determination Exceeded, Commitment Exceeded  
Gaster. It's over.

The soul in front of him. He held it in his hand. It formed around him like a barrier and encased his being before disappearing as if merging with him.

*Trait Of Judgement Acquired. Soul Of Judgement active.

Gaster wanted to talk. But Frisk didn't listen. He rose his hand, several dozens, hundreds of Gaster Blasters opened. There was bright light as all of them fired at once

Gaster Ex was a terrified by the result of his creation, but he wasn't prepared to die just yet and managed to disappear before the blast connected. Unable to fully understand what happened the attack still hit, causing massive damage to the building, as well as destroying the EX Machine which caused a chain reaction. The explosion was immediate and caused Frisk Ex to turn around to stop it. He held the explosion in one hand and prevented it from killing any more of his friends.

*kiddo, you have done it. you can certainly continue on with me…

Frisk Ex stood there contemplating his existence, sans was dying, All of it was going to disappear, he felt the feelings but because of this newfound strength it sucked him dry of those emotions, he was almost void. Does judgement really take this much out of you? Such a waste.

*Sans, can you walk

*I can manage somehow, what you need pal

*You have to get out of here. Tell the others that I probably won't be seeing them again.

*whoa dude, chill out you aren't going-

*Sans...can't you tell…

Frisk Ex moved to hold the explosion with both hands instead of one, he couldn't hold the thing back, somehow this was different, the chain reaction was too strong for him to contain! He held it back at the point of origin. Even Gaster EX and all his strength would have perished, and right now he is currently at his limit, he won't be able to hold it back any longer

*listen, kid, don't make promises you can't keep if you are coming back. You are coming back no matter what

He slowly stood to his feet, walked off out the door of the lab, Frisk Ex smiled, he really liked Sans, didn't he. The man he met, the first person he ever to call a friend. It feels weird thinking that far back. But he couldn't any longer.

The space around the explosion was distorting out, and Frisk Ex knew he couldn't hold it back, this was a problem, because this thing is going to wipe out this Timeline. The EX Machine was more than it appeared to be. A voice of his own echoed through him 'Judgement' calls for you.

*I shall not allow it.

Frisk Ex activated his special move *First Judgement A field or bubble quickly expanded around the explosion, with a flash of white light, the bubble turned to stone. Frisk Ex exhausted from his struggle depowered from the soul-powered form.

*I managed to prevent it for a short time…

*Oh how desperate of you Frisk. Stopping the Ex Machine's self-destruction.

*You plan on wiping out this plane of existences. I will do nothing but try and stop you. No matter where you are.

*What are you talking about. I don't want to wipe just this one. I want to erase everything. All the Timelines. Starting with this one. Also thanks for providing the final pieces I can finally fuse with all 4 of the 'True Souls'

*What...when did you

Gaster Ex summoned a multi-coloured Gaster Blaster, it held the power of all four of those souls! If that hits, it will destroy First Judgement. Unable to prevent the attack, the stone cracked, allowing for the explosion to take place. Frisk Ex's soul was cracked, but before it could break to pieces. He was thrust into a rift that encased his entire body, disappearing along with the rift.

* * *

Frisk Ex finished explaining all that he remembers of his time in that Timeline, to them, Gaster only knew vague details of what happen. He scratched his head trying to remember any other details, but that was all there was.

"that's a lot of information to take in. you seem to have gone through a lot"

"thanks, I didn't think this would all happen at first. Guess it really just shows you that you don't know what the future holds"

"So you remembered all that. How did you regain those memories so quickly." Gaster asked

"When I fought with you and died it clicked in my head. Not just that, though, being in my soul-form gave me the awareness to remember the details. I don't remember everything, only the collapse"

"Just don't go judging me now. I'm usually the one doing that…"

"Just don't go around looking for a fight. I can't really fight normally because of my weakness." Frisk Ex said "It's stupid but I named my weakness Zero Judgement, prevents me from doing anything to others. Even using telekinesis, it's useless. It's like a curse." Said Frisk, he scratched his head. He really hated telling people that. It made him look really useless. It contradicts the name of having a Soul of Judgement.

"That certainly remains to be seen, such a weakness."

Gaster stopped Sans there.

"Against either of us maybe, but given it's an enemy that deserves to die. I regret to be in their shoes."

"I realise that much, but given it's an enemy that isn't capable of receiving Judgement he would be as effective as Flowey"

"But, you told me about that other function that it has right," Gaster said directed towards Frisk Ex

"That function is stressful to use. It's a bypass function. Think of it as a special attack. It makes me really tired."

"You didn't look tired when we fought. You used it to bring Sans into that dimension." Gaster said

"Commitment. It doesn't matter how much strength I lose, or how wounded I am. I will continue."

"Kiddo, that makes this whole thing make a lot more senses." Sans held his shoulder, it seems he agrees with it all.

"Gaster, could the Ex Machine be what I think it is" Alphys suddenly spoke up, he was listening to the conversation for awhile now. He had a theory on what the EX Machine could have been for its actual use.

"Sorry- Uh, yes Frisk Ex, I must ask. When you had entered the EX Machine as an experiment with Sans in that timeline, that was how you gained his power, but Gaster EX also added in the souls to the Machine right? Well, I've been wondering, we have a DT Machine that acts in a similar fashion. Could it be that the Ex Machine is the opposite of the DT Machine."

"Wait, you aren't assuming that are you!" Gaster quickly snapped

"Well yes, my conclusion is that the EX Machine, rather than extracting traits from souls, it fuses them together, by using the soul of the individual to extract it into themselves."

"That is certainly a possibly, I didn't notice the souls were with me. They were probably injected into the other compartment." Frisk Ex Is certainly surprised about the outcome. So it's not how Gaster mentioned it at all. It was, in fact, the machine. But there are plenty of other possibilities for the fusion to have occurred and he wasn't going to quickly write off any of them yet.

"That explains why the fusion happened. So Gaster EX wanted this to happen. But you proved too strong for him at the time, so he skipped ahead and tried to complete his plan faster than he wanted."

"Thanks, Alphys, you certainly have a great mind, and a great future ahead of you" Gaster seemed happy with his work, certainly someone was capable of taking on his role as royal scientist after all

"One more thing, Frisk Ex, tell me. What happened to the original Frisk, the personality of the boy you merged with."

He had a vague and familiar memory of the first time he met Flowey in the ruins.

"Frisk remained himself until after I fought Toriel, When I merged with him, he was undergoing a shift. That shift gave him headaches and constant body pains. His own soul needed to readjust. But instead, it just fused with the soul I had. I have no idea what impact that has had on the three souls I have. But I can assume it just enforced the soul I originally had. More likely connected to Determination."

"I see..so he is gone then." Said Sans glancing at the monitor.

"No, he is still around, if for any reason I leave this body he would more than likely return, but the only problem with that is that he wouldn't have a soul anymore."

"So he'd be soulless…" Gaster added, "We can assume that we won't be seeing that Frisk anymore then."

"Probably not, but I won't let him go in vain. We need to fix this multiverse problem we have." Frisk tried to change the subject. Which ended up working.

"Alphys, do you have anything yet." Said Gaster he floated towards him, looking at what he was typing done. The information was data on recent Timeline. Gaster upgraded the system to detect certain anomalies.

"Yes, we have finally located the first rift, this is where most of the interference is coming from. With what you gave me Gaster, this is certainly the entrance to Ex-Timeline. It's small, you sure you can do this?" She turned her chair around to see their faces. Didn't look too happy about the discovery.

"Gaster, could you get us to that rift by chance?" Frisk Ex asked

"Of course," Gaster stated

"We need to fast then don't we if we want to prevent the destruction of the whole multiverse," Gaster added afterwards.

Before leaving Gaster needed to take the time to give Alphys a few things before taking off, of course, once the others arrive to see that the three of them are gone. They'll want to know why, and they certainly don't want to be annoyed by the fact they were sent there for no reason. Given the situation was thrust upon them by Sans and a little bit from Gaster.

Sans and Frisk Ex who was fine just by being called Frisk. Went outside to chat for the moment.

"hey kid, it's weird getting to know you different from what I remember, but I hope you understand something. whatever happens, I'll protect you no matter what, i still got a promise to keep, and I don't plan on breaking it" Sans said

"Thanks, Sans, when I first realised what had happened to me, I wasn't quick to explain the situation as much as I should have. But I'm glad you accept me for who I am now."

"Hey kid, as long as you stay who you are right now, we got no problems, just do go resetting on me. If there is anything you could do to anger me now. That you couldn't in the future. Is resetting. You have a great power, as well as another, and those who have special power should take responsibility for it."

"Use it for good right. I understand."

Sans quickly stopped himself...did...he just doom everything.

"Alright, we are ready to take off." Gaster exited the lab to tell them.

"we're ready.." Sans answered back, hovering over to their position he gripped their shoulders and disappeared in a blink, following their disappearance. Footsteps slowly crept forth from the entrance of waterfall, this person. Holding a knife in hand, they smiled with a wicked expression.

* * *

Pop. the three of them having closed in on the rift, not reside right outside of it. But Gaster did not wish to enter

"Why aren't you going to come with us?" Frisk asked

"It's because of the nature of the travel if Gaster goes over to that Timeline. There is no way of knowing if we could get back if the rift closes." Sans quickly replied, he seemed aware.

"But the rifts will not close."

"I understand that child, but. You will need a quick escape if anything turns out badly, and I've made my decision. I shall not go with you. I will wait for your return." Gaster hovered back he is sound on the matter and didn't want a rejection to his answer.

"I guess it's just us kid"

Frisk nodded silently, he gripped his shoulder, and sans disappeared along with them. Quickly entering a rough space. Sans couldn't control the area on landing and instead crashed into a building. The impact was immediately saved by Frisk Ex using his powers for the first time in front of him.

"Thanks, kid, i see now what you look like. Make sure to keep your strength up, though. We don't know what we will face from here."

"Sans..were in the surface world. Just..so you know…"

He looked around to gather his head, it was so different from the underground.

"It clear now that Frisk from our time completed a pacifist run. Because I felt like I've been here before."

"How do you feel-"

"Not particularly happy Frisk...not at all, I'm lazy, not stupid. These sort of things, once I know it makes me furious, and now I'm thinking that it's because of this reality collapse that is imminent that made me forget that."

"K..I'm done"

"We do need to continue from here. I know the way" Frisk pointed towards the direction

They both teleported away.

Sans and Frisk appeared near a grassy field. On the outskirts, the breeze really kept Sans quiet for a second. He enjoyed the feeling of the air caressing against his bones.

"Get it, caressed bones."

"Seriously sans...is this really the time."

"I suppose not"

They turned, the house they were at was where Frisk wanted to go, the place was pretty well maintained. The surface world was fantastic as everyone said it was. Looking over the other directions Sans, knew that his brother would truly find this place spectacular.

"Haha"

"What is it?"

"I just realised that if my brother saw this, he would want to shake the hands of all the humans...though generally, it's not quite the same because we haven't really been following a narrow path as we always have. Have we.."

"Sans, I believe this is changing you. You seem so much different."

"It's not so bad to be straight for once. I don't mind changing, the only things I do are useless, because of the situation we have been for so long. I gave up Frisk, but I think I may try a little more."

"Before you say that, I think you will need to meet a few people. I'm not sure if they still live here. But hopefully, they haven't gone out." Frisk pointed towards the entrance. They stepped around the front and went to the door to open it.

With little surprise, the door opened itself. Now the real stuff begins.

"Frisk!" Undyne was standing at the door, surprised by the heavens! She quickly took him in her arms so relieved to see that he was safe this entire time. She didn't even care about the other Sans standing there. She has always missed the important stuff.

"Where have you been, it's been 3 months! I'm going to roast you for sure!"

"Whoa! Calm down, you greeted me kindly, now you want to roast me. Where's the sense in that!" Frisk shocked by her responses!

"Roasted down to the bone. Right?" Sans came to the door giggling not even at least bit surprised by his return. He stopped..looking at the other sans in the doorway.

"Now that spooked me to the bone!"

The other sans said, Sans counters.

"Now that sent chills down my spine"

They quickly got acquainted with each other, Frisk just rolled his eyes to their casual greeting, did they even care that they just met themselves. I suppose they will get around to it.

"Don't look like that, I've always wanted to do this with myself."

"Yep" the other sans answered as well

"Frisk, come come, there has been a lot going on. We need your help actually."

After a long and eventful chat with everyone, The two sans just kept together for awhile, Frisk explained the details of the situation with them. It would appear somethings have been occurring in this timeline as well. Which needed to be resolved as soon as possible. The explosion at Gaster's Lab has been widely known. Frisk was a wanted person himself along with Gaster Ex, and Alphys. Alphys has always surrendered to the police. And did not up much of a fight.

"Sans!"

Frisk hugged his Sans, the one he left behind, the one he thought that died. He was more than a friend to him, but the two kept close for the longest time. So it was an unfair separation when everything happened.

Leaning up against the fence, with his pockets full, Sans looked at their reunion carefully, he didn't get much out of him before. But this Sans seemed to take the full of it. He got slightly jealous.

"So what's your deal," Sans said

"I'm bone flat. No power, I'm just a spooky skeleton.." Sans answered

"I heard, how does it feel?"

"At first it did sit well, but hey, I feel more alive. Hahaha."

Frisk just glared in the other direction, are these two just going to joke around back and forth with their bad jokes all day, this isn't any normal conversation.

"I'm glad you feel that way"

"I can say that it feels nice not having to take responsibility for anything anymore. But I do miss getting around." Sans scratched his skull

"Nah, that is the worse."

"Guys, we have a problem!" Toriel said, she quickly came outside to get them.

"What is it.." Frisk turned

"Gaster…" She answered


End file.
